


For Science

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Community service for Woohyun at the university library becomes much more interesting after meeting the cute boy in the glasses, Sungyeol.





	1. Keep Quiet (Nothing Comes As Easy As You)

a concept.

* * *

 

 

Sungyeol was currently in his second year at university, a lit major who had loved reading for as long as he could remember. He considered himself to be a person with simple tastes. He likes the familiarity of a routine, so he sticks to his own religiously. Sure some might find his life to be unexciting, but Sungyeol was just fine with what he had.

 

Unsurprisingly, his favorite place on campus was the library. Sungyeol spent the majority of his free time there, whether he was studying or just relaxing with a good book. There was something calming about a library, and it wasn’t just the silence.

 

Sungyeol felt at peace amongst the bookcases when he was surrounded by the familiar smell of a classic novel, his fingertips traveling across the softness of each page. The stacks were his favorite area of the library, located in the subfloor basement of the building, where the rows of books were so tall that they hit the ceiling. Students never really studied down here, due to the lack of outlets and comfy seating that was abundant on the other floors. But that was just fine with Sungyeol, he preferred his privacy and he felt more than comfortable on the floor with his back resting against the books.

 

Sungyeol hadn’t been able to relax as much as he would have liked lately, midterms putting a damper on his mood and robbing him of his precious free time. Today marked the end of the mid semester testing, so he was indulging in a novel. It was an American one, a coming of age tale of sorts, but he liked to read those to practice his English. It was just starting to get good when a loud voice pierced through the air.

 

“Fuck! Stupid fucking community service. I swear to God if that Dewey guy were still alive I would kill him myself for this classification _bullshit_. Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to use a decimal system for goddamn books anyway…”

 

Sungyeol couldn’t catch the rest of the rant, as the male voice had drifted off to the other side of the room. Sungyeol was intrigued; he prided himself on knowing everything about the library, but he wasn't aware of a community service program for criminals. He wondered what the guy could have done, but he also felt a little bit of sympathy. The university’s library was quite large, it had taken him a couple months to memorize where all the different sections were and he _wanted_ to. It must be hard trying to sort books back in a place this size when you didn’t even like books in the first place.

 

Sungyeol’s curiosity won out in the end, so he bookmarked his page in _Catcher in the Rye_ and stood up, brushing off the dust from his pants. He wandered in the direction of where he had heard the voice, unsure of what to expect. The man obviously had no problem disturbing the peace and tranquility of the library, dropping vulgarities left and right. Sungyeol knew he was heading in the right direction when he heard the frustrated sighs and moans of protest.

 

* * *

 

Woohyun wasn’t exactly known for doing the right thing. He might have been smart, but his impulsiveness often counteracted that fact. When an idea popped into his head he didn’t necessarily think it through; he was more of a person who lived in the moment. So when his friend Hoya suggested that they should graffiti to the local university, he was intelligent enough to know it wasn’t the best idea.

 

He was also quite drunk at the time; Hoya had dared him to go drink for drink, a challenge he should have avoided because he wasn’t exactly good at holding his liquor and Hoya’s nickname was “The Fish from Busan”. They ended up _decorating_ the outside of the library with some choice words about the school’s mascot. If he was thinking clearly he might have considered that most universities have a campus police, but he remembered soon enough when he heard the blaring sirens. They tried to make a run for it, and it shouldn’t have been humanly possible for Hoya to be so fast after so many shots. Needless to say, that bastard ended up escaping and he ended up solely taking the blame for the incident.

 

The good thing about it was that it was just the campus police, so his punishment wasn’t as severe as it could have been if actual law enforcement had been involved. He had been ordered to perform one thousand hours of community service at the university’s library. After cleaning off the wall, which had really been a bitch in the cold weather with his fingers almost freezing off, they made him perform random tasks inside to help out the librarians.

 

Which is why he was in this godforsaken basement, pushing around a cart of dusty books that needed to be put back in their proper place on the shelves. Sorting books was one of the most tedious tasks of the librarians, so they immediately assigned it to him whenever he started working inside. He had managed to avoid the stacks at first, the librarians not trusting him with the older reference books. But after they realized he wasn’t an idiot, they decided that it would be his exclusive task to keep the stacks in order.  

 

His mandatory Thursday night date, from 5:00-9:00 and god forbid he ever be a minute late, had managed to get exponentially worse. He spent the majority of the time shoving books into too tight spaces and climbing up and down a rickety ladder; seriously whose idea was it to stack books to the ceiling? His cart today was particularly full and his rant was a direct representation of his foul mood.

 

He was bitching to himself about the entire matter when an extremely cute male approached, all friendly with a big gummy smile attached to his words. He looked like the very definition of a nerd; wearing a hideously patterned sweater and a pair of tan corduroys. The worst part was the giant pair of purple spectacles; Woohyun would have sworn they were fake but he could see that the lenses were real when the guy got closer. His name was Sungyeol and he offered to help him put some of the books away since he was familiar with the library. After getting a nice view of Sungyeol’s tight ass and ridiculously long legs as he climbed up the ladder, Woohyun decided that he would be quite happy to accept the guy’s help.

 

It turns out that help wasn’t the only thing Sungyeol was willing to offer, something Woohyun became aware of after Sungyeol purposely dropped a book and bent over to pick it up with an exaggerated arch of his back and a speed too slow to be anything but deliberate. Sungyeol ended up dropping the book again, but that might have been because Woohyun shoved him into the nearest bookcase and attacked with him his lips. The kiss was anything but gentle, Woohyun did have some pent up aggression after all. He was actually surprised by Sungyeol’s intensity; the boy kissing him back with just as much force as Woohyun gave him.

 

What started out as a firm press of lips quickly became a twisting of tongues; Woohyun licking and tasting every inch of Sungyeol’s mouth that he could reach. He pulled away for air, eyes drinking up the sight of the flustered boy in front of him. The first word that came to mind was adorable; his cheeks still had a bit of fullness to them and his big brown eyes were easy to read. And right now they were staring at him, full of desire with an unspoken question for more. Woohyun was more than willing to oblige.

 

This is how he found himself with his pants undone and the redhead on his knees, sucking his cock with an eagerness that couldn’t be faked. Woohyun knew that this wasn’t one of his best ideas; it made his head hurt to think of just how many hours they would tack on to his community service for having sex with a student on the clock. But he couldn’t bring himself to care when he saw those plump pink lips wrapped around his length; the big eyes staring up at him magnified by the glasses. The purple frames were slightly askew on his face, and fuck if that wasn’t one of the sexiest things Woohyun had ever seen.

 

This would probably go down as one of his worst ideas of all time, because in was in that moment that he decided he was going to fuck Sungyeol, right up against the bookcase and nothing was going to stop him. He let his fingers get tangled in the pretty red hair, and he moved the boy on and off his cock with a new sense of enthusiasm. Sungyeol moved his hands to his ass, gripping the flesh and moving his head to take Woohyun deeper.

 

Sungyeol worked his cock like he was a pro, teasing and licking every single inch of inch of him without ever breaking eye contact. He had tried to straighten his glasses but Woohyun stopped him; he liked how debauched it made him look. His tongue was the same pretty shade of pink as his lips, which were glistening as they stretched around his cock. He could feel Sungyeol relaxing his throat, pushing him all the way back to deep throat him.

 

Woohyun’s toes curled in his shoes, and he wanted to thank whoever was responsible for teaching him how to suck cock. Woohyun also knew there was a chance that the nerd learned from a book; he could almost imagine the boy in the library with an ancient book in front of him with crude drawings and instructions. He could just picture him practicing on some makeshift object with the book open in front of him, pretending the weight on his tongue was a real cock in his mouth. He looked like the type that wanted to be good at everything, who spent his nights pouring over books to soak up as much knowledge as possible. Woohyun could only hope he approached sex with that same sense of determination. Sungyeol was tonguing his slit, whispering something about how good he tasted and Woohyun felt like he couldn’t possibly get any more turned on fueled by his fantasy of defiling the other man.

 

“ _Fuck,_ you are good at this. Never would have thought it looking at you.” Which was true, the boy had that innocent look to him that made Woohyun’s cock harden. Sungyeol chuckled around his length, and Woohyun bit his hand to stop himself from moaning at the sensation.

 

Sungyeol pulled his mouth away from him, moving one of his hands to stroke Woohyun’s length. “I’m a man of many talents.” Woohyun pulled him up by his collar, bringing his face close to his own.

 

“How about we find out how good you are at taking cock?” He pulled him in for another kiss, hands moving to unbuckle the soft corduroys. Woohyun pulled them down just enough, exposing the other’s deliciously pale ass. He turned Sungyeol around swiftly, pressing his chest against the books. He used his leg to urge the boy to spread his legs wider, and grabbed his chin to force Sungyeol to look over his shoulder back at him.

 

“Suck.” He commanded, pushing his fingers into the hot mouth as he ran his tongue over Sungyeol’s neck.  When he deemed the digits wet enough he pulled them away and brought his lips down to steal another kiss. He deepened the kiss, swallowing up Sungyeol’s moans when he pushed the first two digits into him. Sungyeol broke away to whisper for him to hurry up before claiming his lips again. Woohyun had three fingers inside of him, stretching him as quickly as possible so they could get to the best part.

 

“Someone’s eager.” Woohyun teased, scissoring his fingers and pumping the other’s length with his free hand.

 

Sungyeol looked over his shoulder at him, eyes twinkling and cheeks flushed. “You have no idea. Can’t wait to have you inside of me.” Woohyun couldn’t exactly say no to that, so he pulled his fingers away and did his best to slick up his cock.

 

“You have protection, right?” Woohyun reached for his wallet, pulling out the condom and ripping it open with his teeth. “Of course.” He answered, sliding it over his length with a practiced ease. It didn’t necessarily make a habit of hooking up with randoms, but he always liked to play it safe.

 

“You might want to hold onto to something. I’m not exactly known for being gentle.” Woohyun told him this while running his cock over his opening, and he felt the shiver run through Sungyeol’s body.

 

“You don’t have to hold back. I’m not exactly known for being fragile.” Sungyeol pushed some of the books over on the shelf in front of him, creating a small opening for his hands to grip onto the hard wood.

 

Woohyun licked his lips, aligning himself with the redhead’s entrance. “You’ll have to keep quiet. The last thing we want is someone coming down here and interrupting us.”

 

“That goes for you too. Try to control yourself once you’re buried deep inside of me.” Woohyun chocked out a fuck at that, and he could sense the smile on the other’s pretty face. He didn’t both asking Sungyeol if he was sure; they wouldn’t have made it this far if the other boy didn’t want it. He started to push inside, and the tight heat was almost overwhelming. He let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding once he was fully in.

 

Sungyeol’s gasp at the penetration was loud, _too loud,_ and Woohyun moved his hand to the other’s mouth. He muffled the boy’s pants with his hand, clasping it firmly over his mouth to stop the sounds from escaping. He let his other hand travel underneath the boy’s sweater, caressing the smooth skin of his back, fingertips tracing the long spine. He kissed the back of his neck, mouth sucking to leave his mark as he let the other boy adjust to his size. Woohyun knew the other boy wouldn’t forget him, but that didn’t stop him from dragging his teeth across sensitive skin; branding the boy with bites that would be impossible to cover up.

 

Sungyeol was moving his hips sooner than he expected; but Woohyun had a feeling it was more due to his impatience and the heavy feeling of lust surrounding them. He moved to grip Sungyeol’s hip, starting to rock back and forth into the welcoming body. He saw Sungyeol’s fingers grip the wood harder as he actively pushed back against him, trying to get Woohyun deeper.

 

“Feel so good.” He whispered to him, fucking the boy at a pace far too leisurely for their current situation. But Woohyun couldn’t help himself; now that he was inside of him, he wanted to reveal in the pleasure of his body. He wanted to drive Sungyeol crazy; make him desperate for him.

 

He wrapped his hand around Sungyeol’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It struck him then that he hadn’t even properly seen the other’s cock, but it still felt nice in his hand. He used the precum leaking out to ease his movements, and it made Sungyeol squirm in desire.

 

Woohyun started to move quicker, thankful that the clothes in between them dampened the sound of their skin slapping together. In the back of his mind Woohyun felt a twinge of disappointment in himself; somehow he knows he won’t be able to last as long as he would normally. But _normally_ , he wouldn’t be fucking an adorable stranger into a bookcase where anyone could catch them at any moment. The situation was too risky, too naughty for him to be able to keep a clear mind. Sungyeol’s muffled moans and arching back don’t help the situation; the boy is too beautiful and too desperate for him to be able to properly fuck him. But that doesn’t stop Woohyun from trying, and he pushes himself to try to make Sungyeol enjoy this just as much as he is.  

 

He experimented with his angles, searching for that spot inside of Sungyeol that would make him shake. He pushed his hand inside the other’s pants, feeling the soft skin of his thigh before lifting his leg to rest on one of the lower shelves, effectively making Sungyeol spread wider open. He took a moment to admire Sungyeol’s height, his long legs making it possible to position himself underneath him. It made it so easy to thrust up into the tight heat, flicking his hips with a force that made Sungyeol’s body shift in front of him.

 

It was ironic, he had his hand over Sungyeol’s mouth but he was the one who kept talking. Telling him how good he felt, how sexy he was. He couldn’t stop the words spilling from his mouth, lips ghosting over Sungyeol’s ear as he whispered every single dirty thought that popped into his mind. He knew it was turning Sungyeol on, his hands clutching the bookcase so hard that his knuckles were turning white.  
  


He let a hand wander to his front, gliding over a soft stomach and hard nipples. The other gasped when he touched him there; a sensitive spot discovered that Woohyun would gladly take advantage of. He twisted and pulled the hard nubs until Sungyeol was whimpering, little broken sounds barely escaping into the air.

 

He brushed against Sungyeol’s prostate, and the other let out a smothered moan. He smiled to himself; pleased at the reactions he was pulling out of the redhead. “Right there?” Sungyeol nodded feverishly, grinding back against him harshly.

 

“Open your mouth.” Sungyeol obeyed Woohyun’s order, opening up to let Woohyun push his fingers inside his mouth. “Remember what I said about your volume.” He was sure that the other would have some witty retort, but he didn’t give him time to think of one; opting to start slamming into that sensitive bundle of nerves. He felt Sungyeol’s teeth bite down as he struggled to control himself, but it was understandably difficult with Woohyun pounding into him at such a quick pace.

 

“You’re doing so good.” He told him, his thrusts starting to get harsher as he felt his climax nearing. Sungyeol was whining continuously now, his moans stifled around Woohyun’s rough fingers as Woohyun abused his prostate. Sungyeol's mouth was hot and wet; the boy licking and swirling his tongue around the digits as he whined at the pleasure.

 

Sungyeol reached down to grab his own cock, jerking himself quickly in time with Woohyun’s hips. “You almost there?” Woohyun’s breath had a trace of sarcasm in it, he could tell by Sungyeol's frenzied movements that he was more than close. “Are you going to come for me?” Sungyeol nodded eagerly, and Woohyun knew he would soon too, but fuck if he didn’t want to keep indulging in the tight male in front of him.

 

“I want to feel you come Sungyeol. I want to feel your body get even hotter, I want to feel you get tighter around my cock. I want you to paint your favorite books in strips of white.” That was enough for Sungyeol; he could hear the strangled fuck escape those pretty lips as the orgasm hit him. He actually did come on the books; the sight of the white dripping down the bookcase was kinky enough to push Woohyun into his own climax.

 

He shuddered, biting down on the neck in front of him to keep his own moans at bay. He rode out his orgasm, pumping into the other’s body lazily as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Sungyeol finally opened his mouth to release his fingers; Woohyun didn’t even realize how harshly he had bit him. Judging by the teeth marks now imprinted on his fingers, Sungyeol hadn’t held back. He pulled him into a kiss, soft and searching just to enjoy the feel of his lips.

 

He pulled out slowly, enjoying the shudder that went through Sungyeol’s long frame when he was empty again. He turned Sungyeol around to face him again, finally getting a proper look at his face after so long. Woohyun gives him another kiss, not quite ready to pull away from the other just yet. But once again Woohyun hadn’t really thought any of this through; he had no idea where he was going to dispose of the condom or how he was going to help the redhead clean up.

 

Sungyeol seemed to read his mind. “There’s a bathroom in the far left corner.” Woohyun chuckled at that, and Sungyeol sends him a questioning look.

 

“Nothing. It’s just… I didn’t realize there was a room with a lock within the vicinity. Wouldn’t it have been smarter to do it inside of the bathroom instead of out here in the open?”

 

Sungyeol looked down at him through heavy lidded eyes, cock still out in the open before running his finger over the tip, catching the stray bit of come still lingering there. He brings it to his lips, swirls his tongue over it like the taste of himself is the equivalent of candy. It sends a shiver down Woohyun’s spine because the guy really wasn’t lying when he said he was full of surprises. Sungyeol laughed, a light and airy sound, with his finger still in between those pink lips and his eyes glittering playfully. “Smarter? Absolutely. But I think it was much more exciting this way, don’t you?”

 

Woohyun tucks Sungyeol’s cock back into his pants, and zips them up without looking away from those big brown eyes. “That might be the understatement of the century. Be right back.” He disappears to the bathroom, and he doesn’t have to turn around to know that Sungyeol is watching him walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

This wasn’t how Sungyeol’s afternoon was supposed to go. He was supposed to be in his cozy corner reading Charlie’s letters and pondering if he would ever tell how Sam how he felt. But sometimes life throws you a curveball, and his was a man clad in a studded leather jacket and pants that clung to his legs like a second skin.

 

The brunette was overtly attractive, the type of sexy that was too obvious to be ignored. It was in his full soft lips, the smooth tanned skin, and those mysterious eyes. His name was Woohyun and he made Sungyeol want to be dangerous, to be _different._ At first he felt insecure in front of him, wishing he would have worn something other than his favorite worn out sweater. But Woohyun didn’t hide the approval in his eyes when he saw him, and it made Sungyeol feel confident, _bold._ He thought of the boy from the novel, the wallflower that was afraid to experience life. When Sungyeol looked in Woohyun’s eyes he saw the desire, and he didn’t want to be a shy boy anymore. So he played the role of someone confident, appealing, _beautiful._ And when Woohyun's eyes were on him he felt beautiful, like he truly was someone to be coveted.

 

Woohyun’s kiss was abrupt, it caught him off guard, and it made him feel pleasantly dizzy _._ A kiss became something more, and he let the other take him right there the stacks, his body pressed into the books that he loved to read so much. The air was full of the intoxicating scent of the old paper and sex, and Sungyeol thought nothing could ever be more enticing. Woohyun fucked him like he never wanted Sungyeol to forget him, marking him and whispering things that made him feel weak in the knees.

 

Woohyun called him gorgeous; fucked him roughly while kissing him softly. It was confusing, all consuming, _perfect._ Sungyeol couldn’t get enough, he wished it could last forever, but all good things must come to an end. He came with the man’s name on the tip of his tongue, letting the mind numbing pleasure take over his consciousness, even if it was only for a couple of seconds.

 

He had managed to appear witty and indifferent, like fucking boys in public places was just a regular past time in his thrilling life. It _wasn’t_ , but that was something Woohyun didn’t need to know, and Sungyeol was fleetingly thankful that he had always been so good at pretending. Woohyun even looked impressed before he moved out of his vision to get situated in the bathroom.  
  


Now that he was standing here alone, glasses still askew and hair a mess, Sungyeol began to question what the hell he had just done. This was the problem with being a lit major; when you read stories and the characters do risky, wild things it seems out of this world amazing and life changing. But when you do something out of character in real life, you are still the same person afterwards; now you’re just a tad bit more confused on who that person really is.

 

Because if you had asked Sungyeol yesterday if he would let some delinquent screw him within ten minutes of meeting him, he would have laughed. But Sungyeol let himself get caught up in the moment, in chocolate brown eyes, in his own character development. But he wasn’t a character, despite the show he had just put on. He was a person, and now it was almost shocking to go from such high levels of pleasure to overwhelming loneliness.

 

Maybe he should disappear while Woohyun was in the bathroom; grab his stuff and walk out of the library without ever looking back. He was solidifying his plan of escape when the pretty face invaded his sight again. He felt a slight moment of panic, he was too caught up in his thoughts, and he didn’t have time to slip the mask into place; to pretend that it wouldn’t hurt to just be a memory.

 

But then Woohyun was wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close and dropping a gentle kiss on his lips. _Woohyun’s kiss was abrupt, it caught him off guard, and it made him feel pleasantly dizzy._ How was it possible that the other was able to keep doing this to him?

 

“So I’ve got a little over an hour left. Do you like spicy food? I was planning on making ojingeo bokkeum tonight.” Sungyeol blinked, at a complete loss for words. “But I can always make something else! Maybe jajang myeon or-”

 

“No, it’s not the food. I’m just… are you offering to cook for me? Like as a date?”

 

Woohyun laughed, and a happy smile took over his face. Sungyeol thought it might have been the first time he saw it since meeting him. “Well, yeah. I mean, that’s okay right?”

 

Sungyeol was still too caught off guard by this turn of events, and he saw doubt enter the other man’s eyes. “You didn’t want it to just end like this, did you?” His arms were still around Sungyeol’s neck, and it wasn’t fair how effective his pout was with that full bottom lip.  
  


“No, I mean, I guess I’m just surprised that you actively trying to spend time with me. I figured that you’d just want to leave. You didn’t strike me as the type who would try to woo me over dinner.”

 

Woohyun’s eyes looked happy again, and Sungyeol decided he liked them much better that way. “Well you didn’t strike me as he type who would have a kink for fucking in public places. But looks can be deceiving. There’s more to me, if you’d like to find out.”

 

Sungyeol let the small seed of hope within his heart finally grow. He smiled back at him teasingly. “I don’t know you are a _criminal_ after all _._ You could be a bad influence on me, an antagonist sent to distract the hero on his journey to self-discovery. Better yet, you are probably the temptress, here to seduce me from my lonely evenings pouring over homework.”

 

“I am not a criminal, I just made a not so tactical decision after too many shots of soju. And you are no damsel in distress, you seem more than capable of getting what you want.”

 

Sungyeol blushed, looking away from the smirking male in front of him. “What did you even do anyway?”

 

“I got a little creative with a can of spray paint on the outside of the building.”

 

Sungyeol burst out of laughing. “Oh my god, that was _you_?! What did it say again?” Woohyun looked abashed, staring down at the floor as he mumbled his answer. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

Woohyun let out an exasperated sigh. “Tigers are pussies.” Sungyeol’s laughter filled the basement again, and Woohyun found himself joining. “I admit, it wasn’t one of my brightest moments. My friend Hoya was supposed to draw an actual tiger to accompany the words, but alas campus police showed up before we could finish our masterpiece.”

 

“So is this Hoya somewhere seducing unsuspecting students too?”

 

Woohyun scoffed. “No, that bastard was fast enough to get away. And I’m 90% sure that you are the one who seduced me.”

 

“Only 90%?”

 

“Yeah. The other 10% is attributed to my ugly sweater kink.” Sungyeol punched him playfully in response. “But seriously. Are you coming over for dinner?”

 

“But seriously. You actually cook?” Sungyeol asked in disbelief.

 

“I am a man of many talents.” Sungyeol winced at his own line, and Woohyun smiled triumphantly. “I promise you, my ojingeo bokkeum is to die for.”

 

“I actually do have a soft spot for spicy food. So you better impress me.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve already done that beautiful.”

 

Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “That was greasy.”

 

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” Woohyun punctuated the statement with a kiss, another soft press of lips that held a promise for more. They broke apart, and Woohyun raised his hands to try to fix Sungyeol’s hair. “So how about helping me put away the rest of these books?”

 

Sungyeol laughed. “Seriously?”

 

“What! You offered to help me earlier before you distracted me with your long legs and cute face. Plus, your ass looks really nice when you go up and down the ladder.”

 

“My ass isn’t up for anything right now, do I need to remind you why?”

 

“Maybe. But later, when I can have you properly naked in my bed with no risk of interruptions.”

 

That idea made his breath catch, and his eyes fell on the other's lips. Sungyeol kissed him again, breath ghosting over his lips. “You’re insatiable.” Woohyun deepened the kiss, tongue licking into the his mouth with a sense of urgency. Just when the brunette was starting to get into it, Sungyeol pulled away with a smirk. “But we have work to do.”

 

“ _Tease._ ” Woohyun complained, but Sungyeol just laughed it off.

 

“You like it. Now it’s my turn to watch your ass climb the ladder, which looks great in those pants by the way.”

 

Woohyun gave him a sexy smile. “Looks even better without them.” He tried to catch the other’s lips but Sungyeol blocked him with a book.  
  


“Focus Temptress. This one goes on the third shelf to the right.” Woohyun tried pouting, but Sungyeol refused to look at him. He admitted defeat, climbing up the ladder to start putting the books away.

 

It took them awhile to finish, Woohyun kept dropping innuendos and trying to distract them from their task. But soon enough Woohyun was heading upstairs to check out with the librarian and Sungyeol went to gather his things. He picked up his novel, still bookmarked on the page that he thought he would return to reading before the dreamy brunette stole his attention. A line on the page stood out to him.

 

_Sometimes people use thought to not participate in life._

 

How often had that been him, living through the experiences of a main character in a novel instead of writing his own story?

 

“You ready Sungyeol?” He turned at the voice calling out to him; Woohyun was smiling at him. His hand was outstretched, reaching for him.  
  


He was already walking closer to him, reaching out to take his hand. “Yeah... I think I am.” He smiled back at Woohyun, in that wide way where he showed too much of his gums. He closed the book, and starting living his own story.

 

* * *

  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :)   



	2. sungyeol

Looking back on it, Sungyeol still can’t believe his own brazen actions that day in the library; he had felt an instant attraction to Woohyun and he definitely… _indulged_ it. Woohyun surprised him by inviting him over for dinner, an obvious offer for the two of them to get to know each other better. It was scary to put himself out there, the real Sungyeol who has a tad bit too shy and more than a little nerdy. But he doesn't regret it, after all his somewhat questionable behavior led him to meeting a person who had become irreplaceable in his life.

 

What started out as an intense physical connection had quickly deepened into something emotional, and now the two of them are virtually inseparable. He’s practically moved into Woohyun’s apartment, only really returning to his own place to do laundry and shower. In the beginning he was worried that Woohyun’s roommate would be annoyed by his constant presence, but he didn’t really have room to talk lately after his own boyfriend had starting sleeping over.

 

It took a little time for Sungyeol to get used to Hoya’s sense of humor (apparently sassiness was his way of showing affection), but thankfully they’ve formed a friendship. He’s much more fond of Dongwoo, an angel that the latter has somehow tricked into dating him. Thus the apartment’s occupancy has doubled, but neither of the original inhabitants seem to mind. So all in all, life had been pretty good lately for Sungyeol; he had a nice place to hang out at, a couple of good friends to spend time with, and an amazing boyfriend to call his own.

 

But life is kind of a bitch, well known for raining on Sungyeol’s parades and ruining his favorite pair of glasses (although the latter could have been Hoya’s fault, considering he had made numerous comments on how much more attractive Sungyeol became without the spectacles after their mysterious demise). So he really shouldn’t have been all that surprised that a very large, very unsettling obstacle had arisen in his seemingly perfect existence. And of course, it had to be something that Sungyeol had no idea how to handle, let alone attempt to fix. He lets out a woeful sigh, longing for the days when his relationship with Woohyun had been simple.

 

“You know… it might be helpful if you talked about it.” Sungyeol looked up from his spot in Dongwoo’s lap, taking in the friendly grin.

 

“What makes you think that I want to talk?”

 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe it’s the fact that this is the third night in a row that you’ve ended up cuddling with me and sighing wistfully once the boys have left for work.”

 

Sungyeol let out another loud sigh, which only added weight to Dongwoo’s argument. So maybe he had ended up crawling into bed with Dongwoo once their boyfriends left for their night job, that much he could admit, but he didn’t know if he could really discuss what was bothering him. He could barely entertain the thought himself, let alone voice it to someone else. But Dongwoo’s hands were stroking his hair in a comforting gesture, and Sungyeol realized that if there were anyone who he could talk to about this without being judged, it would be Dongwoo.

 

“You know, I know we haven’t known each other for that long… but I really consider you to be one of my closest friends. I don’t like seeing you like this; I can tell that you feel burdened. I’m here, for whatever you want to talk about, even if it’s something trivial to take your mind off what’s really bothering you.”

 

Sungyeol always had his suspicions, but this only confirmed the fact that Dongwoo was probably the nicest person in existence. And when he told the blonde that, he just got a laugh and a hug in return. He reluctantly picked up his head from the other’s thigh, and shifted to sit up facing towards him. Dongwoo reached out for his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Sungyeol’s hands in an attempt to soothe him.

 

“So… how are things with you and Hoya these days?” They both knew full well that this wasn’t the relationship that was bothering him, but again, Dongwoo was nice enough to humor him.

 

“Things are wonderful. You know, sometimes he can be a tad bit too serious, and I can be a tad bit too wild, but I think we balance each other out.”

 

“So there isn’t anything that maybe isn’t working out the way you thought it would? Or something that makes you nervous about the relationship?”

 

Dongwoo realized that Sungyeol wanted to hear a problem, so he racked his brain for something negative. “Well, no relationship is perfect Yeollie. We all have our ups and downs. If I had to say something that makes me a little insecure, I would probably pick hanging out here.”

 

Sungyeol’s eyes widened in confusion at that. “Hanging out here? But why?”

 

Dongwoo shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I guess I worry that Hoya will get sick of me if I’m around all the time? But he keeps asking me to sleepover, and I like hanging out with you and Woohyun so I don’t really leave. Sometimes I get nervous that I’m overstaying my welcome, my personality is kind of a lot to handle.”

 

“Psh.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes at Dongwoo’s words. “Speaking as someone who knew Hoya before you came into the picture, that guy used to do nothing but hide out in his room and occasionally grace us with his presence to throw out some sassy remark. But now that you’re here, he hangs out all the time. You make him smile _a lot,_ and when he looks at you it’s full of love and I can just tell how much he cares about you. He doesn’t want you to leave because you make him happy. And like you said, you balance each other out so he could never get sick of you.”

 

Dongwoo’s cheeks were a little pink. “Thanks for saying that Yeollie. Even though I know that Hoya cares about me, it really helps to hear an outsider’s perspective on our relationship.”

 

Sungyeol could tell that the words were more than a little pointed, and that they held a larger meaning. He retreated back to Dongwoo’s thigh, who patted his head as he waited for Sungyeol to speak up. When nothing happened, he realized that he was going to have to push the stubborn boy to talk.

 

“From what I can see, you and Woohyun have been really happy lately. Hoya even told me that Woohyun said that he’s never liked anyone as much as you.”

 

“I know he does. I mean, he tells me that he really does. He even says that he loves me. And I love him too. There’s definitely no doubts in my mind when it comes to our feelings for one another.”

 

“That’s a good thing Yeollie.” Dongwoo wasn’t really sure what the problem was at all, and Sungyeol didn’t seem to be forthcoming with any information. 

 

“So has something happened lately that made you feel worried?” He prodded, and Sungyeol shifted from lying on his side to lie flat on his back, staring up at Dongwoo.

 

“It’s… really… _personal_. I feel really embarrassed, and I absolutely _cannot_ talk to Woohyun about it.” 

 

Dongwoo playfully pinched him on the nose. “Pabo, do you think I would ever judge you?”

 

“Well… no.”

 

“Then talk to me about it. Get it off your chest. It’s obvious that it’s really bothering you, and I want to help. What if it’s a two way street? Anything you want to ask is okay, no topic is off limits. I’ll be completely candid with you, and you’ll do the same in return.”

  
Dongwoo continued to stroke his pretty red hair, and Sungyeol nodded in agreement. He was biting his lip nervously, and Dongwoo gave him an encouraging smile.

 

“What’s…” His cheeks were already getting red, and he let out a large sigh as he tried to gather the courage to continue with his question. “What’s your… sex life like with Hoya?” He immediately buried his face in Dongwoo’s stomach, refusing to make eye contact after asking such a personal question. Dongwoo on the other hand was a little caught off guard, but more than relieved that his problem was as simple as this.

 

“Hey… don’t hide, look at me.” He tried to pry Sungyeol’s hands off his face, but the redhead was adamantly shaking his head.

  
“Just forget it! I can’t believe I asked you that.”

 

“Hey… it’s not a big deal Yeollie. We can talk about that, it doesn’t bother me.”

 

Sungyeol slowly lifted his hands down, looking at the blonde for any signs of discomfort or embarrassment. When he didn’t see any, he felt a little bolder. “Really?”

 

Dongwoo laughed, and nodded his head. “Really! We’re friends. Gosh, here I was thinking that something terrible happened and it turns out that you just wanted to talk about sex. You could have just said so in the beginning!”

 

“It’s embarrassing!”

 

“It is not! Sex is a natural thing. You two care about each other, and sex is a healthy way to express that. And in regards to your earlier question, Hoya’s definitely the best lover I’ve ever had, so I would say that our sex life is pretty amazing.” Sungyeol was a permanent shade of red, and Dongwoo couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Yah, why are you being so shy? We have sex with our very attractive boyfriends. It would be weird if we _didn’t._ Now quit being so adorable and just ask me whatever you want to!”

 

“Who is the one… who’s in control… when you’re-“

 

“Are you trying to ask which one of us gets fucked?”

 

“Yah! Why do you have to say it like that!”

 

Dongwoo laughed again. “But that’s exactly what’s happening! And Hoya tops.”

 

“But _why_ does Hoya top?”

 

“Because I liked to get fucked.” Sungyeol let out another strangled noise and Dongwoo just shook his head at him. “What’s wrong with liking that? I’m sure that you do too.”

 

“Well I do, but that’s not the point. I’m just saying… aren’t there more reasons why Hoya is the one who does… that?”

 

Dongwoo looked at him confused. “It’s just how we like it.”

 

Sungyeol let out another exasperated sigh, and Dongwoo gave him a reproachful look. “Okay, okay. I’ll quit stalling. It’s just hard because… I can’t even believe that this is really happening in the first place.” Sungyeol sat up to rest against the headrest next to Dongwoo, who patiently waited for him to continue. “I think… I think that Woohyun wants me to top him.”

 

Dongwoo continued to stare, waiting for Sungyeol to get to the part that mattered. The both stared at each other for a while, until Sungyeol couldn’t take it anymore. “Well?!”

 

“Wait, that’s it? You’ve been moping for days because your boyfriend wants you to top him? _Seriously_?”

 

“What do you mean, seriously? Did you not understand what I said? Woohyun, with the perfectly sculpted body, wants me to top him. He’s like ten times stronger than me, I’m pretty sure he could snap my neck without a second thought. And then there’s just the personality! He’s like a bad boy, and I’m just a nerd. And he wants _me_ to top _him_. How do you not understand the problem here?!”

 

Dongwoo started laughing, and Sungyeol felt his cheeks heating up all over again in embarrassment. “You said you wouldn’t judge! This is why I didn’t want to talk about this.”

 

“No, you misunderstand Yeollie. I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at how naïve you are. You seriously have a lot to learn about sex. Topping isn’t a competition; it’s not about who is the strongest or who has the cooler personality. It’s seriously just about what works for the two of you. What even gave you this idea anyway?”

 

“It’s just lately when we’re being… intimate-” He tried his best to ignore Dongwoo’s eye roll, “he says certain _things…_ asks questions about what it feels like to be in my position.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don’t know, like how it feels when he’s inside of me, if I like it, just... you get what I mean, please don’t make me say anymore!”

 

Dongwoo shook his head at Sungyeol’s shyness. “Well, what makes you think that he wasn’t just saying that in the heat of the moment? I mean, dirty talk is pretty common for most couples. How do you know he wasn’t just asking because he wanted to make sure you were enjoying it?”

 

“That’s what I thought at first! He brought it up a couple of times, and I figured that he wanted to just make sure I liked it. But he mentions it _a lot_ lately, and he even asked me outside of the bedroom a couple of days ago.”  
  


“Hence your recent bout of self inflicted pouting.” Sungyeol nodded solemnly, and Dongwoo raised his hand to his chin, thinking over the situation. “Did he _actually_ say that he wanted you to top him? Like did the question actually come out of his mouth?”

 

“No. But with what he insinuated... let's just say it’s starting to get pretty obvious.”

 

Dongwoo shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “I’m sorry Yeollie, I wish I could help you with this but I just don’t understand the problem. If anything, I would think that you would be happy that he wanted to try something new with you. It’s pretty clear that he’s never bottomed for anyone, and if he’s willing to do that with you, isn’t that just another representation of just how much he trusts and loves you?”

 

Sungyeol ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t like the idea. It would be a new experience for me as well it’s just… I can’t see myself ever being able to pull it off. You have to have confidence in order to be the one in control, and that’s just not something I have.”

 

Dongwoo scoffed at him. “How could you not have confidence? You’ve had Woohyun practically wrapped around your finger since the day you met him. He really loves you Yeollie, that’s something he’s never felt with any other man. If he wants to experiment with you then you should be confident. You’re right in that aspect; it will never work if you’re constantly second guessing yourself. But I really think you should talk to him about this, tell him how you feel. It’s obvious that you are unhappy with this problem in your relationship. If you really don’t want to try it, I think that all you would have to do is tell Woohyun that you don't like the idea. He’ll respect your decision. But if you do want to and you are just feeling insecure, talking to Woohyun could give you that extra boost of confidence that you need.”

 

“But what if I mess up? What if I agree to it and he absolutely hates it?” Sungyeol said, voice full of worry.  
  
  
“Then so what? At least you gave it a try, and it’s obvious that there is another way for the two of you to enjoy your sex life. It’s not like he’s saying that he doesn’t want to top _you_ ever again. He’s just saying that he wants to try something new.”

 

“Well what if Hoya said he wanted you to top him? What would you do then?”

 

Dongwoo giggled at Sungyeol's panicked expression. “I already have. Again, the dynamics of the relationship are purely preference. We tried it out both ways, and we like it this way the best. That’s not to say that I don’t sometimes feel the urge to be in control; if I do, then we switch and that’s that. Sex is all about being honest Yeollie. The more you hide how you truly feel and fake what you want, the less satisfying it is. I can guarantee that Woohyun is probably feeling insecure about all of this too, especially if this is how you reacted to his suggestion. Just talk to him Yeollie, tell him how you feel. I’m sure you guys will work it out because this is seriously not a big deal, and it’s definitely not something worth losing sleep over.”

 

Dongwoo threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. “I’m happy that you trusted me enough to talk about this. And if you need to talk again, you always know where to find me.”

 

Sungyeol relaxed into the embrace, nodding his head at the kind gesture. “Thanks. You were right; it helps to get it off my chest. I’ll talk to Woohyun when the guys get back from work.”

 

“Promise?” Dongwoo held out his pinky, and Sungyeol wrapped it around his own.

 

“Yeah. I just hope it turns out okay. I’ll stop bothering you now-”

 

“No stay! I don’t think you’re going to get any homework done right now anyway. We can just relax and watch some TV. Oh, have you ever watched Gossip Girl? It's really addictive and we have it on DVD!”

 

“That’s sweet of Hoya to buy it for you, those box sets can be pretty expensive.”

 

Dongwoo gave him a quizzical look. “What are you talking about? They’re not mine.”

 

“What? Are you saying... Hoya likes Gossip Girl? Hoya, as in your boyfriend, the manliest man of them all, likes a teenage drama that's meant for _girls?_ ”

 

Dongwoo laughed wholeheartedly. “Of course! Where do you think he gets all the inspiration for his witty remarks? Chuck Bass is like his idol.”

 

Sungyeol was immediately sold. “You set up the DVD, and I’ll go get the snacks. This night just got so much more enjoyable.”

 

Sungyeol returned a few minutes later, armed with candy and popcorn. He hoped that Hoya wouldn’t care too much about them eating in his bed, but he figured that Hoya wouldn’t say much if Dongwoo told him it was his idea. Sungyeol pulled up the covers and made himself comfortable, the drama unfolding on the screen doing a great job of making him forget about his own.

 

* * *

A/N: Until next time lovelies ♥

 


	3. tops

Hoya let out a grunt of annoyance as he refilled drinks at yet another one of Woohyun’s tables. He gave the diners a polite smile before retreating to the kitchen with a scowl on his face. He wasn’t the least bit surprised to find Woohyun leaned up against the counter, staring off into space.

 

“I swear, if I have to take care of another one of your tables tonight, I’m taking your tip money.” Woohyun jumped, startled by his sudden presence and harsh tone. Hoya rolled his eyes at him, setting down the water pitcher in front of him. “I’ve already topped off drinks at all of your tables. Your welcome.”

 

Woohyun snapped back into reality, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. “Thanks man. I’m sorry, my head is just not in the game tonight.”

 

“Hate to break it to you, but your head hasn’t been where it should be for the past couple of _days_. Now I suggest you get your shit together for the next couple of hours until your shift is over. Cause I’m really not joking about claiming your tips, and it’s your turn to buy groceries this week.” Hoya gave him a not so polite smile, and whisked away to take care of his own section.

 

It’s not like Woohyun was daydreaming on purpose, he just couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Sungyeol. It went kind of horribly, and there had been a somewhat negative tension between them since then. And Woohyun really loved Sungyeol, and he felt terrible that Sungyeol was feeling so on edge because of him. But Hoya was right, he had to focus until he got off work, and then he could start thinking of a way to make things better. He was happy the restaurant was actually crowded tonight, and he did his best to stay busy until closing time.

 

Before he knew it, him and Hoya were making their way to the subway after their shift. He had made a decent amount of tip money (even after giving Hoya a more than a couple ten thousand won to thank him for his help and to keep his bitching to a minimum) so he should have been in a better mood. But he kept seeing the worried look on Sungyeol’s face every time he closed his eyes, and that was making it very difficult for him to be happy.

 

“So you want to tell me what’s got you so preoccupied?” Woohyun scoffed at Hoya’s words, the latter being probably the last person in the world that he would ever want to discuss this with. When he made no moves to share Hoya let out an annoyed sigh. “Come on Woohyun, I can tell that something’s bothering you.”

 

“As if I’d share my problems with you! You’d just use it against me in a punch line for your latest joke.”

 

“You wound me. I’m your best friend, I don’t make fun of you all the time.” Woohyun gave him a pointed look, and Hoya threw his arm over his shoulder as they made their way down the sidewalk. “So maybe I tease you now and then, but that’s how you know I care! You know that if you seriously needed to talk that I’d be there for you.”

 

“It’s a... sensitive subject… one that I’m inclined to keep to myself. So thanks but no thanks.” Woohyun boarded the subway without another word, Hoya following him with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

 

Since it was so late there wasn’t anyone in the compartment with them, and Hoya sat down in the row opposite him. He regarded his roommate with suspicious eyes, taking in the tired eyes as he rested his head in his hands. Sure Hoya liked to joke and play around, but he truly cared about Woohyun. He could tell that something was really wrong, and he didn’t want to just sit by and do nothing. He changed seats, collapsing next to Woohyun and pulling him into a hug. “Free pass.”

 

Woohyun looked up at him with questioning eyes. “What?”

 

“Free pass. Whatever you say in the remainder of our ride home stays between us. I won’t use it against you, no matter how good the material you reveal to me. What happens in the subway stays in the subway.” Woohyun gave him a disbelieving look, and Hoya let out an aggravated laugh. “Come on, I’m not _that_ bad. If I make a promise I keep it. And I know it has to do with Sungyeol, so don't even bother pretending.”

 

“How do you know that?” Woohyun asked surprised, but Hoya just let out a knowing chuckle.

 

“I spend a lot of time with him too. I can tell that he’s been feeling a little down lately. Plus I keep catching him cuddling with my boyfriend so that’s a clue.”

 

“Dude, Dongwoo is like the physical embodiment of sunshine and lollipops. You can’t _not_ cuddle with him and he makes everything feel better. Seriously, I don’t even know why he dates someone like you.”

 

“Yah! I’m sitting here trying to comfort you and this is how you treat me?” They wrestled with each other playfully, laughing and cracking jokes at each other’s expense. When they finally calmed down Hoya continued to stare at Woohyun until the latter finally cracked under the pressure.

 

“Okay _fine._ I’ll tell you, but you have to _swear_ that you won’t laugh. I’m serious.” Hoya threw his hands up in surrender and waited for Woohyun to spill. “Well, you know how Yeol was when you first met him, and how badly I wanted him to feel comfortable with me and our relationship. As time when on I felt like I could see him changing right in front of me, into a stronger more independent person. And I don’t know, despite how cute he was in the beginning when he was shy and blushed at practically everything, I can’t help but find his newer confidence... intriguing.”

 

“I told you, making him lose those hideous glasses did _wonders_ to his level of hotness _._ You can thank me later, continue on.”

 

Woohyun rolled his eyes because the nerdy glasses had their own charm, but that was beside the point. “I guess that as Sungyeol has gotten more comfortable with our relationship he’s gotten more assertive. He takes the initiative more, and he’s more vocal about what he wants. He’s just… sexier lately and I’ve been having some ideas…”

  
“Spit it out Nam, this ride isn’t going to last forever.”

 

Woohyun shot him a glare but only because he knew he was right. “A couple days ago, I kind of strongly hinted that I would like it if we tried… _switching._ ”

 

“Switching? I thought you gave up girls a long time ago.”  
  


“What? No, not like that. Like switching positions… in the bedroom.”

 

Hoya gave him a blank look, showing no signs of comprehension. Woohyun groaned, looking down at the ground as he quickly forced out the words. “IwantSungyeoltotopmeokay?”

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

“I said I want Sungyeol to top me!” Woohyun repeated, probably a little too loudly.

 

Hoya gave him an evil smile. “I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.”

 

Woohyun punched him in the arm. “Aish! You can be such an asshole Hoya, this is why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place!”

 

“I wasn’t making you say it to be an asshole, asshole. I was making you say it so you would admit it out loud. How are you going to make your request a reality if you can’t even say the sentence without feeling awkward?”

 

“Well, I don’t think that it will be happening anyway. When I mentioned it to Sungyeol, he practically ran out of the apartment. And things since then have been… tense to say the least. I don’t know, I thought he would at least be _interested_ in the idea, but it seems that he’s not at all.”

 

“That’s bullshit.”

 

Woohyun gave him a hard look. “Alright then Hogod, enlighten me.”

 

“Sungyeol’s your boyfriend, he loves you, and there’s no way that he isn’t into the idea, especially since I get the feeling that he’s never tried it before. Honestly, he’s not the problem; you are.”

 

“Me?! How am I the problem? I’m not the one who practically shot down the idea before I could even officially introduce it.”

 

Hoya ran a hand over his face, as if this conversation was wearing on his nerves. “Okay, I’ll walk you through this from the beginning, because I’m such a good friend. And let’s just be blunt as possible about this because it will make things a lot easier.” Woohyun scoffed but listened intently. “Why were you so nervous to tell me that you wanted Sungyeol to top you in the first place?”

 

Woohyun scratched his head a little absentmindedly. “I guess I thought that you would judge me?”

 

“Why would I judge you for wanting to have sex with your boyfriend?”

 

Woohyun shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess because I wanted to submit to Sungyeol.”

 

“And what’s wrong with Sungyeol?”

 

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with him. He’s just… _Sungyeol._ ”

 

“And what the hell does that mean?”

 

“Well you know…” Woohyun had a hard time trying to articulate what he felt. “It’s just, I think that when you look at the two of us, it’s obvious who’s calling the shots. So I guess it’s just kind of strange to think of him being in control.”

 

Hoya gave him a judgmental look. “And you are surprised at the reaction you got from him? Woohyun, if you are the one saying this and you _want_ it to happen, how do you think Sungyeol feels? Maybe on sight Sungyeol is the obvious choice of who should fill the submissive role, but as his boyfriend you’re supposed to make him realize that he’s _more_ than what he seems. When you asked him, did you say _hey I think you’re sexy and it would be hot if you fucked me_?”

 

Woohyun looked down at his lap a little bit ashamed. “No…”

 

“Or did you make a joke out of it? Making it seem like you were just throwing it out there, like you didn’t really want _him_ to be the one doing it, but you just wanted to experience the feeling out of pure curiosity?”

 

“Probably that one.” Hoya raised his eyebrows at him. “Okay definitely that one. You win, I'm a dick. I should just forget about the whole thing, it’s only causing problems anyway.”

 

“Well you're right about being a dick, but you can redeem yourself. There’s nothing wrong with what you want, but there was something wrong in the way you asked for it. You said yourself that when you first met Sungyeol that he was really shy and unsure of himself. This can be a really good learning experience not only for him, but for you too. So many people get caught up in the stereotypes when it comes to who plays what role in the bedroom. I’m sure that he is just feeling insecure about the idea, especially since you aren’t reassuring him that he’s capable of it.”

 

“You make it sound like it’s a lot simpler than it really is. It isn’t that easy.”

 

“Well it should be. Excuse me for being frank, but if you are going to sit there and say that you’re too much of a _man_ to do what Sungyeol does for you on a nightly basis, then you don’t deserve him. It’s not fair for you to expect him to submit to you, but then act like you’re too good to do the same for him. Like the idea of someone like you bottoming for someone like him is so unthinkable. You need to grow up a little bit Woohyun.”

 

“Well you’ve just got everything figured out, don’t you Hoya? What if Dongwoo approached you and asked you for the same thing?”

 

“I’m not trying to be a smartass. And we’ve done it both ways so that’s irrelevant. The point is that we gave it a try, and we found a way that works for us. I’m not saying that you have to completely change your dynamic together. Hell, you guys could do this and absolutely hate it and never want to do it that way again; and that’s _okay_ because at least you tried it. I’m just saying that neither of you should completely shut down the idea without talking about it first.”

 

Woohyun looked out the window, resting his chin on his palm. “You know that I hate it when you’re right…”

 

Hoya gave him a superior smile. “Which is unfortunate for you, because I’m right all the time. Now come along, we are already at our stop and I’m tired of lecturing you.”

 

They made their way off the subway, but not before Woohyun threw a couple more curses Hoya’s way. Hoya kept true to his word, not bring up the topic again as the walked home to their apartment. In a way Woohyun was thankful; even if it shouldn’t feel so awkward to discuss that aspect of his relationship with Sungyeol with his roommate, it still _was_ difficult to talk about something so personal. And deep down he knew that everything Hoya said was true. The sooner he talked to Sungyeol the better; they obviously had some things they needed to clear up between them and not communicating would only make things worse.

 

When they got back to the apartment they found their boyfriends engrossed in some campy drama. Sungyeol was snuggled under the covers, eating a chocolate bar completely enthralled with the on screen antics. Woohyun realized then that he hadn’t seen his boyfriend smile like that in awhile, and that only increased his determination to make things right between them again.

 

“So much for a welcome home.” Hoya complained, lying down in his bed next to Dongwoo. Sungyeol immediately shushed him, which was ridiculous in itself considering that he couldn’t understand a word they were saying and relied on the subtitles to understand the show. Dongwoo happily explained that they were having a marathon and were halfway through the first season, and Woohyun could tell by Sungyeol’s intense concentration that he was really into the show. But Woohyun needed to talk to him, and he feared that if he waited any longer he would lose his new found courage.

 

“Yeol can we talk for a bit?” Woohyun’s voice sounded nervous as he waited for Sungyeol to answer him.

 

“Yeah, go ahead.” It took a couple seconds for his boyfriend to tear his eyes away from the screen as he was extremely distracted by the show.

 

“I mean in private.”

 

Dongwoo nudged Sungyeol, not so subtly hinting in Woohyun’s direction. Sungyeol started to pout at the prospect of leaving mid episode. “But I can’t leave now! Nate just confessed to a crime he didn’t commit and I need to know who was responsible for stealing the key and throwing the pool party!”

 

“Yeollie! We have it on DVD! We can watch it anytime pabo.” Dongwoo tried to reason, but seriously this show was addicting. Seeing that Sungyeol was nowhere near leaving, Hoya decided to take drastic measures.

 

“Suit yourself, you can stay in my room if you want.” Woohyun was about to scold Hoya for not helping him, but he realized his intentions once Hoya climbed on top of Dongwoo to engage him in a firm lip lock.

 

Sungyeol looked over at the two of them in horror, quickly abandoning the bed. “Okay, fine _._ I’ll take the hint _sheesh_.” He immediately stopped the DVD and retreated from the room, Woohyun following a couple steps behind him.

 

Woohyun reached out for Sungyeol, wrapping him up in a back hug and giving him a proper hello. “I missed you while I was at work Yeol.”

 

Woohyun could feel the slight hesitance in Sungyeol's hands before he grasped onto his arms. “I missed you too.”

 

Woohyun turned Sungyeol around, staring up into his big, brown eyes. He reached up to hold the taller man’s chin, pulling him down for a kiss. Sungyeol tried to pull away after a moment but Woohyun held on, pushing his tongue against the latter’s lips to deepen the kiss. And despite the uncertainty surrounding them, they had always been good at _this._ He could feel Sungyeol melting into the kiss, his own hands reaching to hold on to Woohyun’s broad shoulders.

 

And Woohyun couldn’t help but think how _silly_ he has been; how childish he has been acting and how he couldn’t continue on with the unnecessary tension anymore. The two of them just clicked, they had always had an instant connection to one another and he knew that they could figure out anything if they just talked about it. He broke the kiss slightly out of breath but firmly determined to put their insecurities to rest.

 

Sungyeol licked his lips, clearly a little worked up but remembering the promise he made with Dongwoo to figure things out. “So we needed to talk?”

 

Woohyun nodded, reaching out for one of Sungyeol’s hands to guide him to his bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind them, internally resolving to not let either of them leave the room again until they had made things right.

* * *

  
:)

 


	4. woohyun

The door closed with a resounding thud as Woohyun cleared his throat a little too loudly. He reached out for Sungyeol’s hand, guiding him to sit next to him on the bed. He took a deep breath, trying to reduce his swiftly growing anxiety. Sungyeol didn’t seem much better, as he was chewing his bottom lip nervously with his eyes glued to the floor. When he finally lifted his gaze to meet Woohyun’s, they both shared an uneasy smile.

 

The silence was driving him crazy, so Sungyeol spoke first. “So what did you-”

 

“I love you Yeol.”

 

Sungyeol blinked at the sudden confession. “I love you too?”

 

Woohyun ran a free hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on voicing his emotions. “What I mean is… I know that the past couple of days haven’t been our best. In all honesty this is probably the first misunderstanding that we’ve had since we started going out. But I really love you, and I don’t want there to be any more distance between us. I know that I put you in an awkward position the other day, and it’s my fault for letting you walk away without making sure you understood how I truly felt.”

 

Sungyeol was a little surprised; he didn’t realize that they both wanted to discuss the same thing. “Actually, I didn’t do that good of a job of telling you how I felt either. I was planning on talking to you tonight too, to straighten some things out.”

 

Woohyun gave him a weak smile. “Well, I’m happy we are on the same page at least.”

 

Sungyeol’s nervous hands played with the sheets. “Could you start? Since it was your idea and all…”

 

Woohyun nodded with a little chuckle. “Seriously, why is it so awkward to say?”

 

Sungyeol joined in on the laugh. “I really don’t know… but I don’t want it to be. I want us to be able to be honest with each other, no matter what the topic is.”

 

The taller leaned in to give him a soft peck on the lips, shifting his body closer to him on the bed. Woohyun reached up to brush the hair out of his eyes, kissing him once more before starting what was sure to be a very _enlightening_ conversation between them.

 

“So in the library, our first meeting was a little…“ He stopped again, struggling to find the right words.

 

“Intense?” Sungyeol added helpfully, and they both let out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, intense is one way to put it. But ultimately it was very lust driven, a heat of the moment kind of thing. So even though I liked you enough to want to invite you over for dinner, I didn’t really like _you._ ”

 

“I really hope that this gets better soon.” Sungyeol added a little worried.

 

“It does, I swear. You know I’m not the best with words, but my point is that our initial attraction was completely physical. But then you came over, and I got to know you. The real Lee Sungyeol behind the glasses and the ugly sweaters-”  
  
  
“Hey, I specifically remember you saying you liked my sweaters.”

 

“I said I liked taking the sweaters off of you. Big difference babe.”

 

Sungyeol eyes looked a little amused at his joke, but he was keen to keep the conversation on track. “So, you were saying…”

 

“I was saying that even though I liked the daring, playful version of you, I was happy to discover that there was much more of you to love than just your body. With time, after hanging out with you, having dinner, watching movies, studying, doing absolutely nothing at all, I found myself completely captivated with you. And it’s okay that the real you is a little more quiet and reserved, but I also feel like there’s a part of you that’s a little more on the wild side. You wouldn’t have been able to seduce me back then so effortlessly if that part of you wasn’t already there.”

 

The younger’s cheeks turned a little red at his boyfriend’s words. “I think you give me a little too much credit Woohyun. We both were pretty into each other the moment we kissed.”

 

“Well ignoring the technicalities, the point is that most people would have never dared to do what we did. Let alone right after meeting for the first time. So I like to think that we are pretty… _adventurous_ concerning that aspect of our relationship.”

 

Sungyeol nodded in agreement, still a little bit confused. “So how exactly does that factor into your newfound curiosity?”

 

“I wish I had a better way to explain it, but basically… I feel like I’ve almost watched you evolve since we started dating. You’ve started to change, and it’s for the better. You don’t spend your free time hiding behind a book anymore; you go out and live your life, make your own memories. You aren’t shy about what you want… about wanting _me_ … and I find that to be a really big turn on. I’m not saying that we have to switch permanently, hell I flat out refuse because I can’t give up fucking you, for lack of better words. I don’t want us to try you on top just because I’m curious to know what it feels like. I want us to give it a try because I want to do with this _you._ ”

 

Sungyeol’s gaze fell down to his boyfriend’s mouth, watching the full lips whisper out words that still made him feel just a tad bit weak. He felt firm fingers around his chin, urging him to look back up at him. “Do you really… you actually think I can pull this off?”

 

Woohyun let out a scoff. “I _know_ you can. You’re sexy and smart, and I’m so lucky to have you by my side _._ I want to try it like this. I’ve never wanted to with anyone else, but with you… I want to give you everything Yeol.” Woohyun licked his lips, staring into the widened eyes that were quickly turning dark with lust. “Do you want to do this? Do you want me like that?”

 

“Top, bottom, I don’t care. I _always_ want you Woohyun… I just don’t want to disappoint you.”  
  
  
The brunette leaned in, catching him in a short kiss before pulling away. “You won’t babe. I’m never disappointed when I’m with you. I’m sure this won’t be any different.”

 

Sungyeol’s pants were already feeling a little tight at the idea of being inside of Woohyun, seeing his beautiful body splayed underneath him as he took what was his. Even if it wasn’t something he had longed for previously, now that the idea was introduced to him he couldn’t stop thinking about it; Woohyun’s close proximity and his inviting eyes only adding fuel to the fire starting to burn inside of Sungyeol’s body.

 

“I want to try this too Woohyun, but I’m not going to pretend like I know what I’m doing. So if it’s awkward-“

 

Woohyun shut him up with another kiss, distracting him from his self-conscious thoughts. “Just be confident love, and I’ll follow your lead.”

 

Sungyeol nodded, the feeling of excitement swiftly growing within him. “You’re the science major. If we try this, what do you predict will happen?”

 

Woohyun gave him his trademark smirk, biting his lip as his eyes gave Sungyeol the once over. “I, Nam Woohyun, hypothesize that my boyfriend, Lee Sungyeol, will feel so fucking good deep inside of me _._ ”

 

“Is that so?” Sungyeol whispered, his large hand travelling up Woohyun’s thigh to rub over his hardness. Woohyun nodded into his shoulder, his hips already following Sungyeol’s movement. “Well then it’s looks like we must put your hypothesis to the test.”

 

“And when should we perform this experiment?” Woohyun whispered, his teeth grazing the redhead’s neck.

 

Sungyeol manhandled him to the middle of the bed, pushing on his chest to encourage him to lay down flat on his back. Woohyun lifted his brow in surprise at the sudden gesture from the redhead, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. Sungyeol gave him a teasing wink as he climbed over him, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. “No time like the present baby.”

 

Woohyun couldn’t agree more, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the pretty red hair as he deepened the kiss. He was already so hard and they had barely gotten started. “I think you’ll need to lose the clothes in order to obtain accurate data.” He panted out between kisses.

 

“For research purposes? It has nothing to do with wanting to see my naked?”

 

Woohyun gave him a scandalized look. “Of course not Yeol, this is purely for science.” Sungyeol rolled his eyes but shifted off the bed just the same.

 

“Then you should get rid of yours too.” Woohyun didn’t need to be told twice, pulling off his shirt and jeans in record time. Sungyeol did the same, languidly pulling on his length a couple times to ease his tension. Woohyun felt his cock twitch when Sungyeol pulled the lube out of the nightstand, a concrete sign that they were really about to do this.

 

Sungyeol dropped the bottle near his waist and was back on top of him in seconds, straddling his hips as their mouths moved together. His hands were everywhere, roaming up and down Woohyun’s muscled form. He loved the way his boyfriend’s body would tighten and clench when he touched him. He enjoyed caressing the smoothed tanned skin, tightening his grip around the curve of his hip when the elder started to bite at his lips. Sungyeol moved away then, trailing kisses down the long line of Woohyun’s neck.

 

Woohyun moaned when he felt the full lips on his neck, the other’s hand reaching down in between them to grab his cock. The latter stroked him at a lazy pace, sucking harshly on his skin to leave his mark. While a part of him wanted nothing more than to urge him to go faster, the majority enjoyed being at Sungyeol’s mercy. His hands found purchase in the sheets, and he willed himself to keep his hips steady.

 

The redhead seemed to enjoy taking his time, moving his lips across smooth skin, planting kisses here and there as his hand worked Woohyun’s length. His mouth moved down to the broad chest, sucking on a nipple until it was nice and hard. His free hand abused the other bud, twisting and pulling just the way he knew the other liked it. The brunette groaned when his teeth bit down on the nipple, his eyes widening as Sungyeol tugged it harshly. Sungyeol enjoyed seeing Woohyun struggle, it was obvious that he wanted more but he was being so patient. The brunette wasn’t the only one feeling anxious; Sungyeol could already feel himself leaking at the prospect of taking the other. He released the bud between his teeth with a final lick, and made his way down the beautiful body underneath him.

 

Woohyun practically arched off the bed when he felt those sinful lips wrap around his cock. Sungyeol was sucking him off so deliciously, being noisy and messy on purpose. His pretty pink lips were glistening as they moved up and down his length, his big eyes staring deep into Woohyun’s own.

 

“Shit Yeol.” He groaned out, his head falling back on the pillow when the redhead started to deep throat him. “So fucking good.”

 

Sungyeol pulled off his length with a pop, his hand continuing to pump Woohyun’s cock. “Yeah, you like it baby? You want me to keep going?”

 

“Fuck yeah.” Woohyun panted out, his hands lifting up to tangle in Sungyeol’s hair. He loved watching Sungyeol pleasure him like this, loved watching those full cheeks turn hollow as he sucked him off. He loved watching his boyfriend’s too big mouth stretch wide to take him all the way in. He loved how much the redhead enjoyed it, loved the way that the big brown eyes would close in concentration when he relaxed his throat. He was entranced, watching Sungyeol work his magic with unparalleled skill. Woohyun could feel that familiar tightening in his stomach, so he reluctantly pulled Sungyeol off his hardness and back up his body to meet his lips in a kiss.

 

Sungyeol ended it rather quickly, looking down at Woohyun in confusion. “You didn’t like it?”

 

Woohyun’s hands traveled down his back, firmly cupping his ass to accentuate his words. “Are you kidding? I _loved_ it. But you’re too good at what you do babe, and I don’t want to come yet. Not until you’re inside of me.”

 

Sungyeol let a strangled moan, his forehead falling to Woohyun’s chest as he tried to calm himself. “Fuck Woohyun, how do you turn me on this much?”

 

“I could say the same.” Woohyun countered, his hands blindly searching over the sheets for what they needed as Sungyeol started kissing him again. He found it soon enough, his fingers gripping the bottle tightly. He pushed the lube into Sungyeol’s hand, leaning back to look into his eyes with an encouraging nod.

 

Sungyeol’s hand tensed around the bottle, the unspoken command clear between them. His cock felt heavy between his legs, pulsing and ready to take things to the next level. But he was still undeniably nervous, he didn’t want to cause Woohyun any pain but he knew full well that sometimes it couldn’t be avoided. An idea popped into his mind and a smile took over his face. He poured the substance over his fingers before handing the bottle back to the brunette. Woohyun took it, quirking an eyebrow at him in a silent question. “Let’s do it together, yeah?”

 

“Together?” Sungyeol nodded, so the brunette obeyed, despite being a little perplexed at what the redhead wanted.

 

Sungyeol straddled his torso, and reached back to push Woohyun’s legs apart. “This way you can guide me. I’ll mirror your actions and do what you’re doing. I don’t want to hurt you Woohyun, this way I’ll know for sure when you’re ready for more.”

 

Woohyun looked up at him, a little amazed. “You’re so kinky Yeol.”

 

The redhead laughed, already guiding Woohyun’s hand between his legs. “You love it. Now let’s play follow the leader.” From this angle he was practically going to ride Woohyun’s fingers, and his arms were easily long enough to reach the latter’s entrance.

 

“I guess every experiment comes with instructions, right?” Woohyun teased, his finger circling Sungyeol’s opening.

 

Sungyeol hummed in agreement, his own fingers repeating the movement on Woohyun. He felt the latter jump at the touch, and he laughed at the brunette’s sensitivity. He felt the first finger slowly push in, so he did the same. His other hand reached out for Woohyun’s face, gently cradling his cheek as he pressed into the tight entrance. When he felt the finger start to move inside of him he followed the action. Woohyun adjusted fairly quickly, pushing in a second finger and working them apart. They both were panting now, Woohyun’s free hand clutching Sungyeol’s thigh as the latter loosened him up. When the third finger came he let out a soft grunt, his own hand stilling as he got used to the feeling.

 

On the other hand Sungyeol was quickly losing control; it was a new feeling to touch Woohyun this way and his reactions made it that much hotter. The slow pace Woohyun set was for his own benefit, which is what Sungyeol wanted, but he was anxious for more, wishing the fingers inside of him would go harder, move faster, find that spot. He looked down at Woohyun’s scrunched up face, his lip caught between his teeth and his body squirming underneath him. It was fucking hot, and it was taking all of Sungyeol’s power to stop himself from rushing things. “Baby.” He called out, and Woohyun’s dark eyes opened to look at him. “Help me make it good for you. Show me how.”

 

Woohyun smiled up at him. “It’s good, just different.” He started to pick up his pace again, the two of their hands moving desperately inside each other. He scissored his fingers as far as he could, feeling the twin movement inside himself and he’d be a liar if he said it didn’t feel good. He pushed hard into Sungyeol and moaned out loudly when he felt the latter’s long fingers reached deeper than he was expecting. He looked up Sungyeol’s smug expression, deciding two could play that game. He quickened his pace, curling his fingers just so and he was rewarded with Sungyeol’s own broken moan. The redhead’s hand moved down to Woohyun's chest, trying to keep his balance as Woohyun started to abuse his prostate. “What’s the problem Yeol? Having a hard time concentrating?”

 

Sungyeol closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to try to regain his bearings. He opened them back with conviction, determined to make Woohyun shudder the same way. He lifted himself off of Woohyun’s fingers and shifted down between the latter’s legs, focusing his attention on the task at hand. He delighted in the strangled fuck that escaped Woohyun’s mouth when he engulfed his cock again. He moved his fingers faster; curling them just the way Woohyun did to him. It took him a couple of tries, but he knew he found it when Woohyun arched off the bed with a shout, his legs wiggling as he tried to get away from the overwhelming sensation. Sungyeol draped his arm over his hips to pin him down, sucking even harder on his cock as he drilled into that spot.

 

“Shit Yeol. I’m gonna come.” Woohyun gasped out, his body already shaking at his impending orgasm. Sungyeol felt the cock jerk inside of his mouth when he pushed hard against that bundle of nerves, and he swiftly moved away.

 

Sungyeol’s hand clamped down on his base before Woohyun could even process it, effectively cutting off his climax. Woohyun whined at having to suffer the dry orgasm, partly shocked that Sungyeol would deny him so. “Did you just stop me from coming?” He asked, a little disbelieving.

 

“I was just honoring your wishes baby. You said you wanted to wait until I was inside you.” The grunt of annoyance from Woohyun did nothing to quicken Sungyeol’s actions, the latter enjoying the power a little too much. “Don’t pout Woohyun, I’ll fuck you, I promise.”

 

The brunette didn’t really want to beg, but his was cock was throbbing painfully between his legs, he wanted Sungyeol, and he wanted him _yesterday._ “Fuck me Yeol.” He grabbed the lube himself, pouring a generous amount onto Sungyeol’s cock. His hand tightened around the length, frantically pumping it to thoroughly coat Sungyeol’s member. He looked up at the redhead, giving him what he hoped was an inviting expression. “Please baby.”

 

Sungyeol moved his body lower, his own hand guiding his cock to Woohyun’s entrance. He nudged the brunette’s legs apart with his thighs, and looked up at Woohyun for a final confirmation. The brunette nodded, and with that, Sungyeol sunk into his warmth.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” He hissed out, the burning from the stretch more than uncomfortable. Sungyeol leaned down to catch his lips in a kiss; pushing his lips open to deepen it. Woohyun’s eyes slipped closed as he let himself get lost in the kiss, trying desperately to ignore the discomfort below his waist. His hands grabbed onto Sungyeol’s shoulders, his tongue battling with the other in a heated lip lock.

 

The redhead broke apart suddenly, hanging his head down to whisper in the other’s ear. “Woohyun.” Their eyes meet, and Sungyeol pushed the damp black hair out of his face to better see his face. “I love you. I’m sorry I’m hurting you, it will get better I promise.”

 

Woohyun leaned up to kiss him again, playfully biting the other’s swollen lips. “I’m fine Yeol, you have nothing to apologize for. Now get moving or I’ll start topping from the bottom.” Sungyeol laughed at him, giving him a sweet kiss as his hips finally started a rhythm.

 

And it was definitely a different feeling, but Woohyun couldn’t deny that he liked it. He especially enjoyed the way Sungyeol moaned each time he pushed in, his face permanently fixed in an expression of pleasure. He didn’t even feel any pain anymore, all he felt was _Sungyeol_ and it was so fucking good.

 

“You feel so amazing. _God,_ Woohyun, you’re so tight.” Sungyeol whimpered, falling to his elbows to get even closer to him. Woohyun responded by wrapping his legs around his waist, unintentionally taking him deeper, and crying out at the feeling. Their chests were flush together, their skin slightly wet with sweat. Sungyeol kept the rhythm slow, focusing on the feeling of being inside Woohyun like this, the tight heat enveloping his cock making his toes curl. Before long Woohyun started to move his hips back up against him, and his enthusiasm only made Sungyeol’s cock harder.

 

Sungyeol laced their fingers together, pushing Woohyun’s arms up above his head to pin his wrists to the mattress. He heard the soft curse that escaped Woohyun’s lips at the gesture, and he realized that it turned Woohyun on more when he exerted his control. So he gathered the brunette’s wrists in one hand, reaching the other one down to harshly clutch Woohyun's hip. He kept the slow pace but increased the force of his thrusts; pushing into the welcoming heat with abandon. Each time he flicked his hips he got a delicious moan in return, and Sungyeol was drunk off the lust in the air. It was thrilling, Woohyun was never this vocal when he was the one in control, and reducing him to such a moaning mess made Sungyeol feel so damn sexy.

 

He didn’t know how much longer he could last like this; Woohyun was too beautiful, too submissive, and way too good at pushing all of Sungyeol’s buttons. Woohyun’s eyes were an open book, bright with lust as he begged Sungyeol to give it to him harder. And Sungyeol was weak in the presence of a begging Woohyun, so he did just that.

 

He pulled out abruptly, giving Woohyun a firm smack on his ass and ordering him to roll over. The latter complied, getting comfortable on his stomach and hissing when his cock rubbed against the sheets. He let out a much louder groan when Sungyeol pushed into him again, pulling up his hips to get a better angle.

 

Sungyeol didn’t bother going slow anymore; he thrust into the addictive heat over and over again at a fierce pace. The view was just too appealing; the muscles in Woohyun’s back flexing with each flick of his hips and his hands fisting in the sheets. Sungyeol placed both of his large hands on Woohyun’s hips, his thumbs rubbing over the top of his ass as he rocked into him.

 

Woohyun was at a loss, trying to remember how to breathe as Sungyeol fucked him senseless. He knew that his lover would be good at this, but he didn’t realize the extent of just how quick of a learner Sungyeol would be. Woohyun also couldn’t predict just how wonderful it felt to have his cock inside of him, pushing its way in and stretching him open with every single thrust. He felt completely vulnerable and exposed in front of Sungyeol like this, and he absolutely loved it. He didn’t even feel self conscious about the continuous moans pouring out of his mouth, Sungyeol was fucking him good and he’d be damned if the latter didn’t know it. Woohyun wasn’t sure if it was the why, but Sungyeol seemed to be even more assertive in this position; his hands practically locked around his waist as he drilled into his opening. Sungyeol pulled out again and Woohyun let out a very displeased whine.

 

“Don’t whine baby. I just want to see your face when you come.”

 

The only part of the sentence that Woohyun could focus on was the part about him coming, so he enthusiastically rolled over. He hooked his arms around his thighs, a clear invitation for Sungyeol to finish what he started.

 

“Fuck Woohyun. You have no idea just how beautiful you look like that.” Sungyeol bit his lip at the sight, immediately sinking into the welcoming warmth of Woohyun’s body. They both moved together now, neither shy about wanting their climax and wanting it _now._ Sungyeol reached down between them, grabbing Woohyun’s cock to pump it in time with his thrusts.

 

“Damn Yeol. So good at this baby.” Woohyun moaned out, holding onto Sungyeol’s hips to pull him down harder against his body. The sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room, along with occasional curses and the moans of each other’s names. Woohyun was at his breaking point, Sungyeol was pleasing him in a way he didn’t even know was possible and he looked damn sexy while doing it. “Fuck, I’m gonna come baby. Let me come.” He begged as the hand on his cock moved faster, and thankfully Sungyeol showed no signs of stopping.

 

He screamed out Sungyeol’s name, his hands nearly ripping the sheet off the mattress as he arched off of the bed. The pleasure took over all of his senses, the orgasm lingering in his brain and making his vision go fuzzy. He didn’t even have the presence of mind to thank Sungyeol; his body was ridiculously sensitive and the latter was still pumping into his body at a furious speed. Sungyeol’s movements were almost driving him crazy, it felt like too much all at once and he didn’t know how much more he could take.

 

“Woohyun, fuck I’m there.” He whispered, before coming inside of him with a loud moan. His hips moved lazily, enjoying the orgasm to it’s fullest before reluctantly pulling out with a sigh.

 

They laid in silence for a couple of minutes, just letting the emotions sink in as their brains thought over the experience. Sungyeol moved closer, dropping a soft kiss on Woohyun’s lips. “That was…”

 

“Fucking amazing.” Woohyun finished, a laugh escaping his lips. “You did so good baby, that was so hot.”  
  


“I guess your experiment worked out after all, your hypothesis was proven to be correct.” Sungyeol teased, his swollen lips spread into a grin.

 

“I don’t know babe. We might have to do more trials, collect more data to strengthen our research.”

 

Sungyeol giggled, nodding his head at the suggestive words. He leaned in for another peck, looking up at Woohyun with his big eyes. “You’re still going to fuck me, right?”

 

Woohyun flipped him over in a second, his eyes playful and his tone husky. “Baby I'm going to fuck you _tonight._ You’re already stretched and ready for me, and I’d hate to see that go to waste.”

 

“Fuck me Woohyun.” Sungyeol demanded, his eyes twinkling as his legs instinctually spread wide open; he was eager and ready for Woohyun to take what was his.

 

And Woohyun couldn't say no to that, the image of his pretty boyfriend's cock practically twitching in anticipation was enough to make his cock harden. “My pleasure.” The brunette pushed into him, relishing in the familiar feeling of Sungyeol’s body as the redhead cried out in excitement at being filled once more.

 

And with that, Woohyun started their frenzy all over again.

 

* * *

 

Two sweaty bodies collapsed into the mattress, both of the men breathing hard in the aftermath of their heated session.

 

Dongwoo brushed his blonde bangs back, looking at Howon with a teasing smile. “That was practically live porn.”

 

Hoya laughed beside him, tangling their fingers together. “Yeah… who knew these walls were so thin?”

 

Dongwoo nodded in agreement, his body still pleasantly humming from their recent bout of sex. “I thought Yeollie was loud, but he’s got nothing on Woohyun. If his noise was any indication, I'd say the both of them had no problems with Yeollie topping.”

 

"Hell, if giving them relationship advice leads to  _this_ , I hope that they have misunderstandings all the time."

 

Dongwoo hit him playfully in mock anger. "You're are so wrong for that Hoya. You should be ashamed."

 

"Then maybe you shouldn't look so damn satisfied." Hoya retaliated, pulling Dongwoo back in close.  Another loud moan drifted from the room next door, signifying that the two were at it again. Hoya looked at his lover, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over his smooth skin. “Looks like it’s time for round two.”

 

The blonde pulled him into a heated kiss, rolling Hoya’s body underneath him. “I couldn’t agree more baby.” Dongwoo got situated in between his legs, rolling his quickly hardening length against Hoya’s own. “And this time I top.”

 

Needless to say, neither of the couples got much sleep that evening.

* * *

A/N: Until next time friends!!  **(ray)**  



End file.
